Kushiban
Kushiban Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Ultimate Alien Anthology counterpart). Kushibans are often mistaken for pets or vermin, when in fact they are an intelligent race with a complex, peaceful society. Kushibans have little need for tools or technology on their homeworld, where they manage to live in almost complete harmony with their natural environment. Although preyed upon by large predators, Kushibans typically use fire to keep them at bay. As herbivores, they do not need tools for hunting or preparing food. As they eat most of their food uncooked, they have little use for cooking utensils or similar items. When Kushibans need shelter from the elements, simple caves or tree hollows suffice. Consequently, Kushibans have little value to a spacefaring economy, and little desire to leave their homeworld. Kushibans have a unique method of expressing their feelings: Their normally white fur changes color with their emotional state. This "Mood Fur" can go completely black when the creature is in deep despair. Kushiban Characteristics Personality: 'Kushibans are generous, gentle beings with a playful (Usually wry) sense of humor. However, they can be vindictive and downright vicious when angered or betrayed. They have a low tolerance for bullies, simpletons, and misanthropes. '''Physical Description: '''Kushibans are 0.5-meter-long lagomorphic creatures with soft white fur, floppy ears, front paws that can be used as hands, small keen noses, and large, innocent-looking eyes. They can move as either quadrupeds or bipeds, though they must drop to all fours to Charge or Run. 'Age Groups: Kushibans age at the following stages: Homeworld: '''Kushibah, a lush and unindustrialized planet in The Outer Rim. '''Languages: '''Kushibans speak, read, and write their native language of Kushiban. Those few that travel in the galaxy also typically learn Basic. '''Example Names: '''Asani, Cerlyk, Etyk, Ikrit, Mabbik, Mirax, Pritsi, Sibble, Tieko, Widdimur. '''Adventurers: '''Most Kushibans are content to remain on their homeworld. Only a few Kushiban Nobles, Scouts, and Jedi make prolonged trips across the galaxy. Kushiban Species Traits Kushibans share the following Species Traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: '''All Kushibans receive a +4 bonus to their Dexterity, but suffer a -4 penalty to their Strength. Kushiban are flexible and limber, but their slight builds make most physical tasks strenuous. * '''Tiny Size: '''As Tiny creatures, Kushiban gain a +2 size bonus to their Reflex Defense and a +10 size bonus on Stealth checks. However, their lifting and carrying limits are one half of those of Medium characters. * '''Speed: Kushibans have a base speed of 4 squares. * '''Naturally Acrobatic: '''A Kushiban is considered Trained in the Acrobatics Skill, even if it is not normally a Class Skill for them. * '''Spring Step: '''A Kushiban has grown up in environments demanding great bounds. When using the High Jump or Long Jump applications of the Jump skill, a Kushiban increases the number of squares jumped by 2. * '''Conditional Bonus Feat: '''With flash reflexes, a Kushiban with Initiative as a Trained Skill gains Skill Focus (Initiative) as a bonus Feat. * '''Automatic Languages: '''All Kushiban can speak, read, and write both Basic and Kushiban. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Kushibans